


Morning After

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing Derek Hale, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: He was carefully sauteing the onions when he heard footsteps slowly make their way down his stairs.  Derek bit back a snort at the stumble he heard followed by the quiet “Ugh, stairs should be illegal in the morning.”  He was just about to call out to see if everything was okay when his brain came to a screeching halt.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little thing popped into my head and it just would not go away. So, here you all go. Some nice, morning after domestic fluff, and embarrassed Derek :P
> 
> I did a quick read over before posting, so, any mistakes you see are my own.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171318147204/morning-after)

Derek’s hands paused at the faint sound of rustling coming from upstairs. His heart started pounding and he quickly shook his head as he started back up chopping onions for breakfast. He refused to let things be weird. 

He was carefully sauteing the onions when he heard footsteps slowly make their way down his stairs. Derek bit back a snort at the stumble he heard followed by the quiet “Ugh, stairs should be illegal in the morning.” He was just about to call out to see if everything was okay when his brain came to a screeching halt. 

Stiles stood in the doorway of his kitchen wearing a tight pair of boxer briefs and one of Derek’s Henleys. The Henley he wore last night. The Henley that Stiles pulled off him before they stumbled into bed for the first time. 

Derek inhaled deeply and had to fight back the shift as he could smell their combined scents on his shirt. He wanted to rub up all over Stiles, get both of their scents all over him again, but, yeah. Things were not supposed to be weird, and he had a feeling Stiles might lift a brow or two at that.

Stiles cleared his throat and Derek’s ears burned as he lifted his eyes up to Stiles’ face, fully expecting to see a knowing grin on his mouth at being caught staring. Stiles wasn’t looking at him, though. He was staring at the coffee pot as if it held all the answers to every secret in the universe. Derek allowed the snort to come out this time and nudged an empty coffee mug across the counter towards Stiles.

When Stiles came up next to Derek to fill his mug with coffee, Derek couldn’t help the subtle sniff he gave him. Well. He hoped it was subtle. Judging by the small huff of laughter he heard, though, he had a feeling he failed spectacularly. But Stiles wasn’t moving away, so, he wasn’t going to worry about it. Much.

Derek whipped up some eggs in a bowl, added seasonings, then poured them over the onions in the pan. A nice, easy breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast sounded like a safe bet as he’d seen Stiles eat that plenty of times in the years that he’d known him. Then again, Stiles would eat almost anything.

Stiles hopped up on the counter next to Derek and took a sip of his coffee, then let out a quiet moan. Derek swallowed hard and found his eyes drifting up to Stiles’ face in time to see his eyes flutter shut. Derek smiled at the peaceful look on his face, then he caught sight of Stiles’ hair and his brain decided to go on vacation again. His hair was standing up in all different directions, and Derek could vividly remember running his fingers through his hair.

But what really caught his attention was how flat the side of Stiles’ hair was. The side that he slept on. In his bed. Under his blankets. On his sheets. Sheets that were now probably drenched in their scents. Fuck. 

Stiles laughed quietly, and Derek startled when he realized he was whining quietly. His whole face burned as he quickly turned his attention to the eggs. Which were now starting to overcook. Shit. 

“Come on, big guy. Finish cooking breakfast so we can go cuddle in your bed, like I know you want to.”

Derek sighed in relief and turned the burner off. Maybe he was acting a little weird, but, Stiles seemed to like it, and Derek smiled as he was led to the kitchen table. Stiles’ eyes softened when he saw Derek’s smile, and when his fingers came up to trace it, Derek felt his heart pound for an entirely different reason and he knew that he was officially lost. He wasn’t afraid, though, because Stiles always found him.


End file.
